kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Shooting Star's Trail ~A.D. 1586~
is the sixty-third episode of Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time. It continues the adaptation of the 14th chapter of the main storyline of the Soul Chronicle of Soulcalibur VI. It features the introduction of the Soul Calibur Ridewatch, as well as featuring the debut of Taki Imperial Type Luna. Synopsis Xianghua is forced to relinquish Krita-Yuga to Zasalamel if she doesn't want herself and her companions to be attacked by Ray and Black Huntress. As it is Soul Calibur's true form, and the destruction of the spirit sword will only lead into a bad future where Soul Edge continues its reign of terror. Having gathered the Three Sacred Treasures, Zasalamel uses his powers to awaken Soul Calibur from Krita-Yuga, and having sealed the Spirit Sword into one of Taki's blank . Zasalamel decides to have the original Taki battle against Kilik and his friends, with the winner will be awarded with the Soul Calibur Ridewatch. Plot TBA Continuity and Placement *''The past, 1586:'' Takes place during the main storyline of the Soul Chronicle mode of Soulcalibur VI in its 14th chapter, where Kilik and Xianghua are attacked by Another Taki. Due to Ray and Black Huntress's interference between the battle between Xianghua and Taki, it leads to an altered timeline rather than continuing in the Soul Chronicle storyline where Zasalamel brings her, Kilik, Another Taki and the Kamen Riders (Taki, , and ) to Edge Master's proving grounds where Xianghua finds out that her mother's sword is the true form of Soul Calibur. Cast * : * |明光院 ゲイツ|Myōkōin Geitsu}}: |押田 岳|Oshida Gaku}} * |白ウォズ|Shiro Wozu}}: |渡邊 圭祐|Watanabe Keisuke}} Guest cast * : * : |志 総一朗|Hoshi Sōichirō}} * : * : |土田 大|Tsuchida Hiroshi}} English dub cast *Taki, Another Taki: Cynthia Holloway * : George Newbern * : Doug Erholtz *Kilik: Grant George *Chai Xianghua: Wendee Lee *Zasalamel: Keith Silverstein Suit actors/Motion capture *Kamen Rider Taki: |菊池 雄人|Kikuchi Yūto}} * : |縄田 雄哉|Nawata Yūya}} Form Changes and Collectibles Used *'Watch used:' **Taki *** (in ) **Geiz ***Geiz, *'Rider Armor used:' **Geiz *** *'Watch used:' **Taki ***Taki, Taki Imperial *'Form(s) used:' **Taki ***Genesis Type, Imperial Type Soleil, Imperial Type Luna Notes *'Time paradox quote at the end of the episode:' **''"When you forgive, you don't change the past, but you do change the future."'' ― *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Taki's possession': ***'Ridewatches (Heisei Riders)': G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Type-S, Huntress, Grease, New G7 Icarus, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Mach, Snipe, Cronus, Diend, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal, Rewind, Soul Calibur ***'Miridewatches': Taki, Aqua Mermaid, Jet Phoenix, Volt, Shippu, Rock, Taki Imperial ***'Ridewatches (Ultra Heroes)': Orb, Orb Origin, X, Zero, Zero Beyond, Ultraseven ***'Ridewatches (Other Heroes)': Jiraiya **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tajadol Combo, Gaim, Kodama, Ghost, Decade, W, Zi-O II, Phone, Bike, Kuuga, Ryuki, Agito, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Cross-Z, Drive, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Build, Ex-Aid, Phone, Bike **'Watches in Grease Blizzard's possession': Phone, Seal, Grease Blizzard **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Phone, Taka **'Watches in Oma Zi-O’s possession (at least)': Kuuga, Kiva, Ryuki, Agito, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Drive **'Watches in Woz’s possession': Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai External Links *The Shooting Star's Trail ~A.D. 1586~ at FanFiction.Net Category:New Form Episode Category:SCVI Time Paradox Episode